At the present time there is a considerable demand for relatively inexpensive carriers for bicycles, Mo-peds, and motorcycles, and more particularly for collapsible article carrying baskets to be mounted over the rear wheel of the cycle.
There have been attempts at designing carrier basket assemblies to be located on the rear wheel of the bicycle and examples given below of such arrying baskets show that they have been of rather complex construction and are expensive to manufacture. There are proposed collapsible baskets for the rear wheel of a cycle for the purpose of providing for close parking of such cycles and to fail to interfere with storage of the cycle and the carrying thereof on another vehicle such as an automobile.